Please don't let this be goodbye
by wierd4ever
Summary: After Elsa and Anna have left Storybrooke Regina stumbles upon Mr. Gold and the queens of darkness through her crystal ball. Only two of the most valiant men can help, Hook and David. They head for New York leaving two woman wondering if they will come back and when they will come back. In this story Emma's love for Hook is finally cast out into the open.
1. Chapter 1

It was another wonderful day in Storybrooke. It was two weeks after Elsa and Anna had left. Regina had found a way for people to come back to Storybrooke, but to still protect it against Rumpelstiltskin and whatever evil thing he might bring with him. Belle had told the town everything that went down that night. Granny and Ruby were serving their regular amount of customers. Regina was still in her office, sulking. She only came out when Belle had told about her situation with Rumple. Even then Regina only came out long enough to protect the town. Despite her sorrow Belle still seemed to manage the shop with the help of Henry. Mary-Margaret were at their house and Hook and Emma were strolling down the road hand in hand. When they got to the sheriff station they unlocked their hands and went inside. Emma got out files and started to flip through them. Hook stopped her, "Swan, thank you for giving back my heart." Emma raised her eyebrow, "Since when was it yours?" She teased. Hook rolled his eyes and stepped closer, "It was mine up until the time we rescued Baelfire."

"Oh ok." Emma looked back at the paper work smiling. Hook was not done with the conversation, "And what is the status of your heart?"

Emma looked up and sighed, "Killian, it's complicated."

Hook raised his eyebrow, "Is it really?"

Emma sighed again, "Yeah, it's just that…"

Hook cut her off, "Your past relationships, your walls are still up. You don't know if you want to accept any feelings?"

Emma looked at him seriously, "Yeah. Except you and I both know I do have feelings for you."

Hook smiled, "Glad to hear it. And Emma I just want you to know I will always be her for you, always be your shoulder and comforter." Hook brushed a strand of hair back behind Emma's ear. Emma smiled and took his hand. She kissed him lightly.

"Well we have a lot of filing to do and we need to do it quick because David doesn't trust us to get anything done. Let's prove him wrong." Emma said. Hook looked at her, "He also said we need someone older to watch us."

Emma laughed, "You are 300 years old I don't think anyone is older than that, not even Gold." The next couple of hours were spent filing paperwork and joking with each other. When they were finally done they locked up the sheriff station just as Ruby came running up to them, "Guys you're needed back at the house right away."

Emma looked confused, "Why?"

Ruby looked Emma in the eye dead serious, "I don't know but Regina's there."

Emma looked at an equally shocked pirate and sighed, "Well it looks like we're running again." before they sprinted off to the house. When they got there they ran inside.

"Well I'm glad you two could make it." Regina said.

"Did you get the paperwork done? What all did you do while you were doing there?"

Regina lost her temper fast, "Focus! We don't have all day."

Mary-Margaret changed the subject, "You two sit down. Regina what is this all about?"

"Well I was looking through my crystal ball trying to find out how Robin was doing. I stumbled across Mr. Gold talking to three woman. Now I can't hear anything in a crystal ball but they looked like they had some devious plot. Maleficent and Ursula is with him but I don't know who this other woman is." Regina passed around a picture. Neither Mary-Margaret nor David knew who it was. When Hook obtained the picture Emma leaned in and looked with him. She straightened up, "Wait…" She grabbed the picture out if his hands and looked up, "That's Cruella De Vil. There was a movie with her in it. She wears black and white and used to skin Dalmatians for their and make them into coats. I don't know anything else about her though." She handed the picture back to Regina. Mary-Margaret was alarmed, "How do we stop them?" Regina stood up, "Well we can't stop them, but we can delay them. We'll need two people, preferably men to go to New York and stall them without them knowing. I brought with me the necessary potions for this job. But we need to the two men best qualified for this job." Regina pointed at David and Hook, "You two."

Emma looked at Hook alarmed, Mary-Margaret also looked at David alarmed. David sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good." Regina looked at Hook, "Will you do it?"

Hook looked into Emma's pleading eyes full of emotion. Then he looked at David and lastly he looked at Regina. Finally making a decision he proclaimed, "Yes I'll do it."

"Well then you two need to get packed." Mary-Margaret looked at her husband sadly. Emma took a deep breath and said, "I'll help, now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the town line both Emma and Mary-Margaret were crying. David turned to Mary-Margaret and touched her shoulders, "Snow, don't worry we'll be back before you know it. We will always find each other."

"Oh David." Mary-Margaret hugged David and he kissed her. Meanwhile Hook took Emma's hand, "Don't cry love. I'll come back, I will always come back to you no matter what."

Emma hugged him, when she let go she took last look at his face and then let him go. She turned and hugged her dad. Then the two men walked across the town line. Mary-Margaret held her daughter close and stroked her hair while they watched the men walk off. They then walked back to the house and Mary-Margaret made some tea.

"You doing okay Emma?"

"Yeah, for now. Are you?"

"Yes, we'll see them both again, I promise." Mary-Margaret hugged Emma tightly.

Hook and David entered a bus that would take them to New York City. David started to question Hook, "So what is your relationship status?"

Hook looked out the window, "I honestly don't know."

"Oh, well why not?" David asked. Hook looked at David, "Your daughter is a very confusing woman, I haven't really figured her out yet."

David sighed, "Well she gets it from her mother. Her mother is a hard woman to figure out too. Emma also gets her stubbornness from her mother."  
>"Yes I have noticed Emma is very stubborn."<p>

The bus stopped and David stood up well it looks like we're here. Now we have to go to this hotel in order to start our work."

Emma was in the sheriff's office staring at the files she had filed yesterday with Hook. She heard someone coming and looked up.

"Oh gosh, you look horrible are you ok?" Regina took a step back.

"Yes I'm fine." Emma said as she got up and looked in a mirror, "Oh gosh I do look awful." Emma splashed water in her face and dried it. "So what's up?"

Regina stepped up to Emma and touched her arm, "Hey, I know what it's like. It happened two weeks ago for me. It's more likely you'll see that pirate than I will see Robin again."

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

Regina stiffened up, "Now we need to get to my office."  
>Emma and Regina walked to her office. When they got inside Regina sat down at the desk.<p>

"I am going to call Robin and see if they have run into each other."

Emma looked confused, "But you gave them a self-concealment potion."

Regina looked up, "Miss Swan I made some modifications to it. Only Mr. Gold and the three woman can't see them."

"Ok."

Regina picked up her phone and accidentally dropped it in water.

"Crap." Regina mumbled. Emma looked at her well I am going to go home now so if you need anything, let me know." With that Emma left.

**A/N Sorry this one was shorter. Do you have any suggestions for the story? And for the record I do not own anything OUAT related.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days later**

Emma was laying on her bed when Mary-Margaret came in, "What's that?"

"I got a new phone." Emma waved in in the air. Mary-Margaret sat down next to her daughter, "Emma you can't do this anymore."

Emma sat up, "What?"

Mary-Margaret looked at her, "You have been tearful for almost 3 days straight."

"I miss my dad I guess."

Mary-Margaret burst out laughing. Emma looked at her, "What?"

"Oh Emma, that's not it. You can't hide feelings forever, I should know I took a potion to try to forget your father because I went through the same thing. Emma you have to just accept it and take a leap of faith on this one."

Emma stared at her mother, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You can't deny it anymore. You are completely in love with that pirate."

"Mom…"

"Emma, you have to call him go on, call him now and no buts or anything do it right now."

Emma sighed, "Well, here goes nothing."

She picked up her phone and began to dial.

David and Hook had applied the potion to themselves 2 days ago and were walking along the road when they saw a familiar face. David stepped forward, "Robin?"

A man turned his face, "Wait, David? What are you doing here?"

"Checking out Mr. Gold's plot. Do you know anything?"

"I'm afraid I do not."

Hook stepped in, "Excuse me but I need to go check something out." He walked away and felt his cell phone buzz and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Killian?" the other voice said.

"Emma! How are you holding up love?"

"Eh I've been better, I called to tell you something that's been bugging me for a while."  
>"Yes love what is it?"<p>

Emma sighed on the other end, "I love you Killian. I have for a while I just have been scared to admit it."

Killian just stood on the road gaping.

"Killian? Are you still there?"

"Yes love, always. I love you too, I will see you in 2 days. Ok bye!"

Hook hung up and just stood there until David came up, "Have you found anything yet?"

Hook looked at David, "Oh no not yet at least."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes everything is great now let's go find the dark one and what he's up to."

"Yes let's go and then I want to get back to my wife."  
>Hook cleared his throat and then started to walk towards a car that Mr. Gold was getting out of. He turned his head and stared right at David and Hook.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma hung up the phone Mary-Margaret gave her a big bear hug, "You did it Emma!"

"I have to admit I feel much better." Emma heaved. Emma's phone buzzed, "Oh crap, Henry's on his way over."

Mary-Margaret looked at Emma, "It's a good thing you took a shower this morning. But you have no makeup on, your whole face is flushed, and your hair's a mess! When he gets here I'll stall him while you fix yourself."

Emma walked hurriedly in the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Next she started to put on her makeup when she heard the door.

"Hello Henry." Mary-Margaret exclaimed as she opened the door. She gave him a big hug.

"Hi grandma, where's my mom?"  
>"Upstairs."<p>

"Great I'll head on up." Henry smiled.

"No she'll be right down, she's um going to the bathroom."

They heard a corresponding flush. Mary-Margaret continued, "And besides you can talk to me about stuff. Did you know a baby goat is called a kid? There was once this annoying goat I ran into and he…" Mary-Margaret looked at the counter and saw Emma trying to stifle a laugh. Mary-Margaret looked at Emma, "You can go ahead and laugh, you could really use it… I mean… well it was funny."

Henry looked from Emma to Mary-Margaret, "What's going on?"  
>"Nothing." Emma said.<p>

"No something is going on, I'm not 10 anymore. Tell me?"

The woman looked at each other and just started to comprehend what was happening they both burst into laughter. Henry just stood there confused. When they stopped laughing Emma said, "Gosh I need that… anyway let's go to Granny's and get some food, I'm starved."  
>Mary-Margaret agreed, "I bet. It's on me let's go."<p>

Henry followed still confused but decided to drop the subject.

Hook and David stopped dead in their tracks as Mr. Gold stared straight at them. He turned around and helped the 3 woman get out of the car.

"What were you staring at?" One woman inquired.

"Do you see that building? That's where my son used to live." Mr. Gold turned and said now let's make a plan on how to find that author and give villains happy endings."

Hook looked at David shocked, "That's why he's here?"

David sighed, "Apparently, now we get to sneak in and get more details."

The 2 men snuck into the building.  
>One of the woman was speaking, "So we're going sneak into that town, force your wife to give us the dagger, then we're going to go to that sorcerer's house grab anything magical we find and force him to tell us how to change the book?"<p>

"Precisely dear." Said another woman, "But how will we get into the city?"

Mr. Gold at them, "I have not quite figured that out yet."

Having heard all they needed Hook and David slunk out of the building and ran back to their hotel as quick as they could. Behind them they could hear Gold saying, "I just have the feeling that someone was watching us."


	5. Chapter 5

When Hook and David got into their room they sighed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and gasped, "Your concealment potion is wearing off!" They said at the same time. David looked around, "Well at least we are under fake names."

Hook nodded, "But I still think the crocodile is onto us, we need to leave as soon as possible."  
>David nodded and they started packing. The phone buzzed and David answered with a disguised voice, "Hello?"<p>

"Hi this is room service a man with sleek blondish-brown hair a cane and suite wishes to see you, are you available?"

David looked at Hook, "It's Gold."

Hook started to pack double speed.

"No tell him we are sorry but we need to rest, we just finished sight-seeing."

"Ok."

The clerk hung up and stared at the knife pointing to her chin. Gold walked over, "So they are unavailable? Now dearie tell me their names again?"

The clerk trembled, "Um, Dan and Jason."

Cruella looked at Gold, "Gold darling you can decipher handwriting correct?"

"Yes, now hand me the book again my dear clerk." Gold looked at the book, "Ah yes I do believe our dear prince and pirate are here. Let's go up there."

The foursome headed toward the elevator and started heading up.

At Granny's Mary-Margaret looked at Henry, "Now Henry you may get whatever you want."

"Ok thanks grandma! Are you sure everything is ok?"

Emma shrugged and said, "Yes, of course."

They sat down and Ruby came over with 3 hot cocoas and distributed them.

"It's on the house, Granny told me you might want them."

Emma looked at her, "Thanks." She started to sip then suddenly set it down.

"Everything ok?" Mary-Margaret looked at her.

"I just had a gut feeling something is wrong…somehow."

Mary-Margaret looked at her closely then looked at her hot cocoa she looked up abruptly, "I got the feeling too."

Little did they know that at that very moment Gold had broken down the door of the hotel room David and Hook had been in only moments ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry looked around the diner while he ate his burger and then noticed someone was missing, "Hey grandma, where's Neal?"

Mary-Margaret swallowed before she answered, "She is babysitting him while we eat."

Emma looked a Mary-Margaret, "I'm glad she can do that."

When they were done eating they headed to the pawnshop.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" Belle asked.

"We're here to pick up Neal." Mary-Margaret told her.

"Well he's actually sleeping so you can wake him up or come back later."

They headed back and saw the baby in a cozy little nook where he would not fall out.

"I'm so glad your let me take care of him while you ate."

Mary-Margaret looked at Belle, "Yeah, if it helps calm your anxiety then I am happy I let you take care of him. We all know what it feels like to have someone go away for a period of time. Do you think you'll ever forgive Gold?"

Belle looked down at the baby, "Well I don't know really, he did try to kill someone just for power. I probably will forgive him but only if he wants me more than his power." Belle looked at Emma, "I'm sure you understand that.''

Emma nodded.

"Well," Mary- Margaret sighed, "Let's go back to the house. Grab Neal when you leave Emma.'' Mary-Margaret guided Henry out of the shop.

Emma looked at Belle, "Thank you for stopping him, if you hadn't, well that wouldn't have been pretty for any of us. Especially you and me."  
>"I know, I was the right thing to do especially when I found out he really only cared about his power. I overheard Cora once tell the pirate that love is weakness. I disagree love makes people stronger and power is a weakness."<p>

"Yeah, well see you around." Emma, gently picked up her brother being careful not to disturb him and walked out.

"Bye.''

Mr. Gold stood in front of the hotel room door and broke down the door, He stepped inside and saw a room that was completely untouched.

"What, I don't understand."

Maleficent looked around, "Maybe you need glasses because this is untouched."

"I'll check the room thoroughly." Ursula sighed.

After about a minute Cruella spoke, "Ursula darling are you finding anything?"

Ursula came out of the bathroom, "Negative." She turned to the confused Gold, "It makes sense though, for the time being anyone who leaves that little story town of yours stays out. I am sure whoever you would be in here has somebody waiting for them."

Gold looked around one last time before leaving, "Aye, that they do." When they got out of the room he proceeded, "The prince has a wife, and the pirate has a girlfriend. Let's leave before that clerk gets onto us."

On the balcony below the room the foursome had just exited were two very quiet men.

"Come on let's get back to Storybrooke as fast as we can. That was too close." David breathed.

"Yes." Hook agreed as they got to ground floor and took off running toward the tram that brought them to New York.

Cruella grabbed the guest book and showed it to the other three, "See the room we were in Dan and Jason checked out last week!"

"Well that was a waste of time." Ursula noted. They walked outside and turned to go back to their meeting place.

**A/N less of a cliffhanger this time. Please tell me what you think! Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

When Emma caught up to Henry and Mary-Margaret she gave the baby to his mother.

"Henry."

All three looked up and saw Regina coming towards them, "You have homework to do at home. Now go and do it."

Henry said goodbye to Mary-Margaret and Emma and ran off. Regina stopped, "So Miss Swan how are you holding up."

"I'm actually pretty good!" Emma admitted.

"That's nice." Regina mumbled, "I have to make sure Henry actually does his homework, see you later."

Mary-Margaret looked at Emma, "Do you have anything to do at the sheriff station?"

Emma looked at the clock, "Not for a couple hours."

"Then let's go back home and make some tea."

David and Hook got onto the tram as it pulled out from the curb. Hook noticed Robin and Roland he nudged David who also took note of them.

"Robin what are you doing on here?" David inquired.

"I didn't get to tell you that Marian died."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok I can manage. Roland needs someone to look after him so we're going to test the Storybrooke town line."

David smiled, "Rest assured you'll be able to get back there. Now I say the three of us should keep quiet and not tell the woman we're coming back. We should

surprise them."

Robin smiled, "What a great idea."

Hook stayed silent. David noticed and looked at him, "It's ok Hook, all I want is for Emma to be happy and if she is happy with you then that's ok with me."

Hook looked at him, "Thank you. Now your idea is novel, we should do it."

When the tram dropped the four off Robin picked up Roland and started to walk towards Storybrooke with the other two.

"It'll be so good to be home." David sighed.

"Aye mate that it will be." Hook said and then stopped.

"What?" David asked.

"I think we're here." Hook announced.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm dating your daughter who possesses magic so I have developed a sense for magic." Hook held out his hand and it disappeared, "See?"

David nodded.

"Now you go first then Robin." Hook instructed. David obeyed and disappeared. Robin went next followed by Hook.

"Let's go get those woman!" David shouted as he started to run. Hook ran as well as Robin even with Roland in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

When Emma was done with her tea she got up and told Mary-Margaret she would be at the sheriff station then left. Mary-Margaret cleaned up the mess and looked at Neal. She had retrieved the baby from Belle on the way home. The baby just laid there peacefully cooing. She went and picked up the baby and gave him a bottle of milk. When she was done she set him down and washed out the bottle. Then she felt a person behind her. She turned around and gasped, "Charming!" She gave him a big hug and then kissed him. David went over to Neal and the baby grabbed his dad's finger, "That's right daddy's home." David cooed.

Mary-Margaret looked at David teary eyed, "I'm so glad your home! But where is Hook?"

David laughed, "You know where Hook is, at the station."

Mary-Margaret smiled.

At the sheriff station Emma looked at some papers on her desk then threw them out. She felt something sharp on her shoulder and without turning around she knew who it was.

"Killian." She turned around.

"Hello love." He grinned. She kissed touched his face and kissed him. Suddenly a green glow emitted from them and they separated wondering what was happening. When the glow faded Emma looked down and gasped, "Killian your hook it's gone!"

Killian looked down shocked. Then with his new hand he took Emma's hand and walked to the house.

Robin rang the doorbell at Regina's house. Henry answered and Robin gestured to Henry to be quiet. Henry understood and gave Robin a hiding spot then closed the door. Regina walked up, "Henry, who was at the door?"

Henry shrugged and noticed Robin standing up.

"Hello Regina."

Regina whipped around, "Robin? But what are you doing here, how did you get here, How…"

Robin stepped up to Regina and kissed her.

"That was the best way to tell me to shut up." Regina grinned as Henry softly went back upstairs.

"Now what do you say we go to the welcome home party at David's house?"

Regina took Robin's hand and walked out of the room.

At the house Mary-Margaret and David were almost done decorating so they went to change for the party. When their door closed the front door opened and Hook and Emma entered. Emma looked at Hook, "Now let's get some new clothes." She dragged him upstairs and gave him a cotton t-shirt and jeans. When he came out Emma looked at him and stated, "You look a lot better in those, let me just say."

"Why thank you milady." Hook bowed. Emma laughed and went downstairs followed by Hook. Mary-Margaret looked them, "Hey guys! We're having a welcome home party would you like to help?"

"Sure!" Emma exclaimed. Mary-Margaret looked around the room, "I don't know what Hook can do."

"Just about anything, where should I start?" Hook smiled and Mary-Margaret spun around, "Hook, you look…and you have a hand um how exactly did that happen?"

"Not quite sure, now what do you want me to do?"

"Oh you can just help Emma over there."

"My pleasure." Hook bowed and both Emma and Mary-Margaret smiled. Mary-Margaret looked at her daughter grinning and squeezed her hand.

"Now go help him!"

Emma walked over to Hook, "No, no Killian let me help you with that."

Mary-Margaret looked contented at them. David came out and Mary-Margaret broke her stare, "Alright party guests will arrive soon now let's do this people."

Belle came running in with a book. They all looked up at her.

"Guys." Belle panted, "That hand the pirate now owns is part of a spell."

Everyone gathered around Belle who continued. "The Dark One's power was also limited in the sense that if he cut of a part of the body then it could return. The person whose body part is detached has to fall in love. If the person leaves for a period not certain of returning but does return and that person's love is returned then they shall get that body part back."  
>Both Mary-Margaret and David looked at Hook and Emma who had scooted away from each other. Emma was as red as a tomato.<p>

The party guests arrived soon afterwards and congratulated the people who had come back home.


End file.
